


Chocolate Lick

by Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an accident in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chocolate Lick  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Phoenix  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only and is all Icka’s fault. I don’t write comedy.  
> Pairing: Luffy & Zoro  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Chocolate….lots and lots of chocolate, my cracked sense of humor, yaoish aka m/m slash, may squick you, and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.  
> Summary: There’s been an accident.

“OH GOD, LUFFY!”

Zoro’s shout made Usopp pause on his way to the bow of the ship. Outside the closed kitchen door, Sanji stood, eyes forward, posture ridge, and a terrible blush burning up his face.

“Umm, Sanji?”

“LUFFY!” Zoro yelled again.

Without facing him, the blond began his tale. 

“I was trying to make brownies for Nami-san. I got the chocolate melted when Luffy burst into the kitchen and collided with me. The chocolate spilled all over Zoro.”

“SHIT. DAMN.”

“Luffy didn’t want to waste anything.”

Usopp suddenly understood. “He’s licking it off Zoro, isn’t he?”

Sanji’s blush got worse. “Yes.” His voice sounded a bit strangled. 

“AAAAHHHH!”

Usopp nodded and continued on his way. Briefly, he wondered what chocolate covered Zoro tasted like.


End file.
